Winterwhisper
Appearance Winterpaw is a thick-furred white tom with black blotches, a fluffy, black tail, and a black face spot covering one eye and ear. He has big, dark green eyes, a long tail and large feet. Medium lengths ears, long claws and a normal pinkish nose. Personality Winterpaw is sometimes, rarely calm, but he will snap if he is annoyed. He's really quite sassy and rude, and evil, though he hates to admit he's caring and sensitive. He can get along with most people on the blog, except ones that are too much like him. He usually gets along better with females. He has a surprising similarity to Winter from a Wings of Fire, and Jayfeather from Warriors. He has a lot of personality traits, and often they change or shift. He acts different around every person in real life he knows. He is almost adaptable—in a complicated way. Winterpaw is strange, yet most people find that interesting. He doesn't usually go on big rants, but can if he is well known with the topic. He has strong support for LGBTQ+ community, and supports equality for everyone. He is an indecisive person, constantly unable to determine his favorite out of a long list on anything. He likes to yell at everyone, like, a LOT. Though he usually doesn't post long comments, he usually has to mention himself in them. (He's very narcissistic). He really likes knowing what other members of BlogClan think of certain things, and likes to ask them questions. His favorite articles are the ones of people's opinions, such as least favorite/favorite cats, most evil cats, etc. He was a big fan of warriors from the start, enjoys writing fanfiction, and always urges people to read it—because he is selfish and demanding, sometimes. He, Cypresswind and Fernfall are part of a "trio," as they are all close. He is also in a trio with his current wife, Willowpaw, and Foxstep. Also in one with Flowerstream01 and Maplesky. He is said to be a "Blogfamous" writer, along with Jayfrost, Kat, Cypresswind and more. He can be offensive or unpredictable, and has big reactions to small things. Winter is a very unique cat, hard to match, always with hidden information on him, and bubbly prejiduces. On The Blog Winterpaw joined BlogClan on July 11, 2015, (it's actually July 10 but shhhh) and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice by Kat in the 2015 election, and is now listed as her apprentice on the allegiances. He will continue to until the 2017 elected Medicine Cat choose their apprentice, and takes over. He is eventually going to have an introduction on the New Member's Page, when Kat organizes it all. He participates in most Gatherings, and likes the game Name That Apprentice, in which he participates regularly. He is mentioned in a few fanfictions by other members, though he does not remember which as he dislikes reading fanfiction most of the time. He loves writing it, hates reading it, only more reasons Winterpaw is complicated. His mentor is Kat, mentioned before, formerly Heart That Shine's Like a Hobbit's. When Winterpaw switched over to Kat's medicine cat apprentice, Hobbitheart then took Stormy Sea, Kat's old apprentice, as her own. He has made friends with Flowerstream, Cypresswind, Iceflower, Emberdawn, Goldenfawn, Birchfoot, Fernfall, Lupinepaw, Maplesky, Sundance and others. Winterpaw does not know why his friends stick with him, yet he doesn't want them to leave. Winterpaw also liked changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks, when those had happened. In gatherings, he was formerly a Time-Travelling Otter, but is now a Relatively Excitable Stoat. He likes talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. He spends most of his time there, tied with Willowlight and others for most active on live chat. He prefers wiki live chat over the Blog's. He likes to use very unconventional words, often, usually in chat. He sometimes gets in trouble for them, leading to more evidence of him being a bad moderator. Some are: "OMG, shush, Calm it, AAAAA, nuuuu, humph, etc." Almost all the time, he uses all caps for his words, except when he is tired or serious. Winterpaw has done a lot on the blog, and always strives to do more. On The Wiki Winterpaw is quite active on the wiki, often so more than BlogClan, and adds random information to pages, and edits them in the process. He wants to be in the top five ranked on the wiki, and constantly edits and adds things so he can get there. He tries to think of pages to add, but usually makes one and fails. He currently has over 6.000 edits on the wiki and counting. Winterpaw strives to earn badges. He always tries to do new things, and recently updated his userpage and the current page you are reading. He learned coding, thanks to the talents of Willowpaw and Foxstep. He is an active roleplayer and is almost on the wiki chat every day. He dislikes useless drama, yet is always causing it. He is a very up and down cat, but not bipolar. He is not very good at being a responsible moderator or wiki member in general, but sometimes he tries. Roleplaying Winterpaw likes to roleplay on the wiki, and is an active member. He was the third person, besides Flameshine and Flowerstream, to make a character. He has problems with trying to control the story and only roleplaying with his own characters. He is sort of evil because when he does not need a character anymore, he kills them off. Sometimes. He used to be one to edit the roleplay allegiances with Emberdawn and Iceflower. He dislikes when people have a lot of characters and they don't use them all equally, which is why when things like wars and disasters happen Winterpaw is always glad to see characters die. There have been a weeks where he didn't roleplay at all, which he considers as breaks. He dos not plan them. At the moment he is very active, and gets frustrated with how slowly the roleplay moves. His favourite roleplays are Outside the Territories, The Twolegplace, The Dark Forest and BlogClan. He dislikes the Tribe and MarshClan for no specific reason and he finds StarClan too weird on its own. He has many plot lines and characters that are connected, a few of which have ships with characters from other roleplayers. He likes to always make sub-plots, which are little things planned to happen within larger events such as wars or deaths. He loves pairing up evil/dark characters, he has a habit of doing so, much to Cypresswind's dismay. Here is a list of Winterpaw's current characters: *Twigfrost (BC) *Sagekit (BC) *Winterpaw (BC) *Houndpaw (BC) *Shine (DS) *Spirit (DS) *Indigo (TP) *Lava (TP) *Ambrosia (OTT) *Skylla (OTT) *Dew That Clings To Webs (OTT) *Fawnsong (DF) *Hyperion (MC) *Cascadia (MC) Trailing Stars Winterpaw has been in at least two chapters of Trailing Stars so far. He was mentioned in Chapter 19 by Geckopaw for sure, and the chapter by Meadowpaw, 17. He was shipped with his former ship partner, Maplesky, though that sunk. They are still friends though, and talk daily. He has yet to write or edit a chapter, but is willing. He would rather write than edit. He wants to become involved, almost like everyone else, and feels he would connect to the blog more. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. Quotes Winterpaw's: "AAAAA WHAT'S A THEO GET IT AWAY!" -To Goldie, when she mentioned her dog, Theo, long ago. "Hmm, WHO CAN I BE HARSH TO NOW?! I CHOOSE YOU FERNACHU." -Pokemon GO taking over Winterpaw's mind in live chat. "I killed a duck, And I liked i-it. It felt so psychopathic. It felt so good, it felt so right." -Winterpaw inventing new song parodies to offend his friend Sunnystripe. "BRAYDON BRANDON BRODEN!" -Winterpaw defiling Brendon Urie's name to offend Flowerstream. "YOU'RE THE UGLY BLUE ONE. I'M THE SEXY PINK ONE. LOOK. HOW. FUDGING. SEXY I AM! I AM A SEXY BABE WITH PIPES! I SAY SEXY TOO MUCH..." -Winterpaw yelling at Lupinepaw after seeing a very odd picture and video. "TAKE THIS ICE!" *Winterpaw kicks Iceflower from chat* "�� Come back I love you��" -Winterpaw having mixed feelings of kicking his wife. "PUP. YOU READ THAT AS POOP OR P-EW-P." -Winterpaw defiling Lupinepaw's name. "WILLOW PUT YOUR PETTY NEEDS ASIDE AND MARRY ME! ... We are now officially and laufully married. -Winterpaw celebrating his marriage to Willyonka. Flo: "Oooh, what's for supper?" Winter: "Peroxide and corn." Winter: "PEROGIES* Oh god autocorrect." -Winterpaw's unfortunate mistake about supper. Other Peoples': "Hot mobsters are being muffins." -Willowpaw saying an odd sentence on chat that Winterpaw misread. "I won't be attending dramafest, thank you." -Iceflower's politely rejecting drama and craziness in chat. "lifefuls, celebratong, wlong, odeleheos." -Horrible spelling mistakes made by Lupinepaw and Willowpaw in chat. "Hey FLO, we started nets in geometry." -Winterpaw. "Nets are meh." -Flowerstream. *A few seconds later.* "...WHAT SORT OF FOOTBALL EQUIPMENT ARE NETS?!! I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT SPORTS. FOOTBALL!!! I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO BE A SPORTS PERSON FLO!!!" -Sundance. "*Facepalm*" -Winterpaw. -An uneventful math conversation in chat. Polls This is my poll area. I will update it every once in a while, mostly questions about your preferences or life. Feel free to give me suggestions, or encourage me to change it if it's getting old. Happy voting! Poll #1: Favourite Disney Movie? Mulan Moana Cinderella Snow White Beauty and The Beast (animated) Beauty and The Beast (recent) Jungle Book Bambi The Aristocrats All of them I'm not sure. Other Poll #2: Books or Tv Shows? Books Tv Shows NEITHER. MOVIES. None of the above. Fanfiction Winterpaw is a very avid and regular fanfiction writer. It led to his interest in writing, possibly as a full-time career in the future, or a side job. He has many fanfictions, and always wants more. Winterpaw doesn't get writer's block too often, but struggles with motivation and procrastination. Winterpaw is currently trying to alter his habits and start writing more again, though it will always be a struggle. He can also usually write if inspired by someone else, in many cases Cypresswind's writing has gotten him far in quality and stories. Oddly, he almost never reads other fanfiction. His Warriors fanfictions are: Completed: * Light Fading * The Living Dead * The ThunderClan Eight * The Hidden Army In Progress: * The Fateful Eight * Trials of Twilight One-Shots: * Vanishing * Like, Lust, Love *How Far I Have Fallen * The Rise Of... * Ambition * The Queen Of All Corruption * You: The Inescapable World * The Silent Saviours * Green Ghosts * My Seasonal Romance, Advanced *The Skies That Seize Us Trivia *Winterpaw is currently ranked 5th on the wiki! *This page is ranked #1 for most categories. *This page is 2nd most edited page on the wiki. It is also the 3rd most linked-to page. *He has the 1st longest page for an actual user, but much lower on the wiki overall. His two Fanfictions are in the top five longest pages, though. And his other fanfiction is in the top ten. Plus his co-wrote page. *Winterpaw was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2, 2015, and will continue to be the MCA until the next election in 2017. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterpaw in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Surprisingly to him, he's somehow managing to still be a medicine cat even though he is stubborn and sometimes evil. Kat announced he was her apprentice in live chat, and he was so excited and freaked out that he forgot people who congratulated him, and his mind blew. *Winterpaw was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of before his one-year clanniversary. He is still a mod to this day, unknowing why that is... He is the first and only male mod, and first and only male content moderator, and so on. He was made a content moderator in October 2016. He was made a discussions moderator on January 11, 2017. Winterpaw is odd, and always pesters Flowerstream about his lust for Administrator position, so he can take over the wiki. *His first collaboration was with Snakepaw, writing Light Fading. A sequel, Darkness Ascending, was planned and partially written, but abandoned and given up on after inactivity. Shortly after, his collaboration with Cypresswind, Aspenflame, Moonpaw and Hobbitheart happened, but that was cancelled too. *According to Willowlight on her page, he is "Complainingaboutnicknameface." To Lupinepaw he is "Winterbear." Many others have nicknames for him, and he doesn't mind MOST of them. *Winterpaw's current warrior name is unknown to anyone except his ship partner, Iceflower, and Cypresswind. He enjoys it, and hopefully won't spill the secret. Knowing himself, Winterpaw can tell that will be a struggle. *List of Winterpaw's ships: *Winterfall (Winter X Fernfall: Sunken. First ship.) *Rinter (Winter X RaggedOak: Sunken, Reactivated, Sunken) *Minter (Winter X Maplesky: Sunken) *Wist (Winter X Mistpaw: Sunken) *Wowl (Winter X Owlwater: Sunken) *Cynter (Winter X Cypresswind: Sunken) *Winterwave (Winter X Wavesplash: Sunken) *Strinter (Winter X Streampaw: Sunken) *Wilwin (Winter X Willowlight: Sunken) *Steppinter (Winter X Foxstep: Sunken) *Wicy (Winter X Iceflower: Longest Running Ship; Sunken April 18/17) *Winterpaw and Willowpaw like to compete in a friendly way to getting higher ranked on the wiki, for almost every type of special statistic. *Winterpaw has 3 phobias. They are: *'Major:' *Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) *Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder) *'Minor:' *Cynophobia (Fear of Dogs) *He is very secretive and unpredictable and not open, but he will share some things here, like: *His favorite sports are badminton and volleyball, and his favorite hobbies are reading, writing, watching television, making character art for the Warriors Wiki, playing with cats and relaxing. *His favorite color is orange. *He is a teenager. *He lives in Canada. He hopes to visit/move to Europe one day, and explore the USA. He is definitely excited to travel. *Some of his biggest fandoms on the screen are: The Walking Dead, Glee, Scream Queens, Nashville, Star Wars, Haters Back Off!, Community, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Orange is the New Black, Empire, Family Guy, Futurama, American Dad, Wentworth, How To Get Away With Murder, and so, so many more. *His favorite animals are foxes and cats. Other animals he enjoys are: birds, wild cats, pandas, bears, wolves, etc. *His least favorite animals are snakes, and all reptiles/amphibians in general. He will not ever own one, and most likely will not own a dog. *He is a loner offside of school, but social during school, and in real life he is shy around people his own age that he isn't used to. He oddly gets along well with elder people, but cannot stand young kids or teenagers. He is trying to work on that. He now has lots of friends. *Besides Warriors, Winterpaw likes Young Adult, animal-based, fantasy, adventurous, twisty books. *Some of his favorite solo books are Looking for Alaska, We Were Liars, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Salt to The Sea, etc. *He believes this trivia section is very long, though always plans to make it longer. There is lots of information about him, yet... Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chatmod Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay Category:High Positions Category:Shipped Category:Discussions Moderator